Mundos Conectados
by Moon-aishiteru
Summary: La heredera de varios seres inmortales se adentra a una misión a uno de los territorios que heredara con la finalidad de corregir algunos problemas para que no se cumpla el destino que trazaron sus padres.¿Qué pasará cuando la chica de ahora 15 años decida entrar a Akatsuki y evitar muchas pérdidas de ambas partes?¿logrará Torami cambiar los ideales de Akatsuki?OcxMuchos
1. Empezando La Misión

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo 1-Misión de entrenamiento al nuevo mundo.**

Una chica de 10 años, de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos celestes que cambian de tono dependiendo del día, de celeste claro, pasando por el color lapislázuli hasta el verde oscuro, tocando la imagen irreal de una chica hermosa de pestañas largas y un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para tener su edad. Sin embargo, esa joven llamada Carolina Pereira no es una adolescente normal pero ella no lo sabría hasta el día de su cumpleaños número 11, el dia que ella dejaría parte de su vida humana para volverse el ser inmortal y descendiente al trono de los reinos comandados por los seres a los que los humanos llaman Dioses. Ese día Carolina empezaría a ser llamada en los otros mundos "Torami, la princesa rebele". Torami seria entrenada sabiamente por su maestro, llamado por todos "Maestro".  
>Pasaron cuatro años del inicio de su entrenamiento intensivo, haciéndola sumamente poderosa pero sin mucha experiencia, por eso Maestro decide que la enviaran a uno de los mundos que heredara. El mundo shinobi. Hoy es el dia que la envían al nuevo planeta, ya conoce el mundo humano y el mundo de seres inmortales y medio inmortales, donde los llamados dioses pelean por territorios y las cosas imposibles son las mas comunes.<br>En un claro del bosque Neutral, territorio de uno de los Dioses mas poderosos, se encuentran Torami, Maestro, Sage (se pronuncia como se escribe) y Cami.  
>-Recuerda que no pueden saber de todos los poderes que tienes, ni muestres tu forma inmortal. Ya debes de haber aprendido la informacion del lugar, de sus persona, sus historias y mitos.-Dice Maestro y Torami asiente<br>-Si necesita ayuda nosotros apareceremos, solo tiene que hacer como si desplegara sus alas pero no lo haga, si no no apareceremos, Torami-sama-Informa Sage a lo que Torami asiente ya algo cansada de que se parescan a sus padres.  
>-Cuidese mucho, Hime-sama-Le dice su amigo de la niñez que resulto ser un cambia formas, siendo un lobo negro más grande de lo normal su forma favorita, ya que su padre era un hombre lobo.<br>-Ustedes tambien, enviare a uno de mis ayudantes cada mes para darles mis noticias-Alega la chica cambiando sus ojos verdes por su color natural, celeste intenso y abre un conector de mundos y se mete sin mirar a las personas que se convirtieron en su familia y decide que lo mejor es ir con Akatsuki y entrar para detener a Obito Uchiha antes de que se cumpla el destino que trazo por error su padre.  
>"Debo ir hasta la guarida principal de Akatsuki o encontrar a alguna pareja del grupo, si me hago de una nube historiadora los encontrare rapido"piensa la chica mirando el gran bosque que la rodea, centra su vista en el cielo y ve una historiadora."Bien, sin alas sera"se dice sonriendo divertida y sin hacer ningun movimiento se eleva y va a gran velocidad impulsada por el aire hasta la nube, se sienta en ella y empieza a ver la historia de ese mundo mientras la nube se dirige hacia la pareja Akatsuki más cercana.<p>

El viaje duro poco pero le sirvio para saber lo que necesitaba."Se lo agradesco, Myu-san"Dice telepaticamente la joven y salta de Myu al ser despedida por aterrizaje es elegante haciendo que extrañe sus alas, se dirige hacia el Norte, donde se encuentra la pareja de inmortales y se esconde en unos arbustos tapando mal su enorme cantidad de chakra para que ellos se dieran cuenta de su precensia.  
>-Maldito Kakuzu, Jashin-sama te castigara por avaro!-Grita el peliblanco llamado Hidan<br>-Hidan, alguien nos observa-Dice el tipo que no se sabe bien como es, causando en Torami una sonrisa  
>-Sal o te mataremos-Dice Hidan para el asombro de la chica.<br>-Hola Hidan, Kakuzu, soy Torami y quiero entrar en Akatsuki-Dice la joven apareciendo adelante de los ninjas  
>-Como sabes nuestros nombres?cual es tu aldea?tu edad?-Dice Kakuzu recordando que Pain les dijo hacia unos dias que necesitaban dos nuevos reclutas<br>-Iwa, en un mes cumplo 16 y se mas de lo que les conviene-Dice lejos de sentirse intimidada la chica  
>-Llevemos a la mocosa, maldito avaro-Dice Hidan y Kakuzu asiente y empiezan a caminar hacia la cueva de Akatsuki<br>-Pense que no me traerian a la verdadera guarida de las nubes rojas-Dice Torami luego de soportar un viaje lleno de peleas e insultos  
>-El tiempo es dinero, te llevaremos ante el lider-Dice Kakuzu luego de entrar en la mansion debajo de la tierra, ella asiente y lo sigue centrando sus ojos en toda la casa para no perderse luego. El ninja de los hilos toca una puerta, recibiendo un adelante femenino del otro lado."Konan"piensa Torami y entra luego de Hidan y de Kakuzu<br>-Veo que trajeron lo que les pedi-Dice el cuerpo de Yahiko usado por Nagato-Dime sobre ti-Le exige a Torami  
>-Soy Torami, soy de Iwa y cumplire pronto buena en todas las tecnicas ninjas menos en el genjutsu que en mi opinion soy apenas aceptable-Dice la chica sin dudar<br>-Mañana haras las pruebas-Informa Pain  
>-si Pain, o prefieres que te llame por tu verdadero nombre?-Dice asombrando a los presentes que de casualidad son los 10 integrantes de Akatsuki<br>-Como sabes eso?-Pregunta Pain  
>-Usar el cuerpo de un ser querido no lo traera de vuelta, Nagato y usar el cuerpo de Yahiko e intentar seguir sus ideales no te vuelve en heroe, Yahiko no estaria feliz de ver a Konan y a ti deshaciendo todo lo que lograron juntos por su muerte.O si?-Dice Torami dejando una duda en Pain y Konan<br>-Dormiras afuera, hasta ganrtelo-Dice el lider a lo que ella asiente sonriendo  
>-No esperaba menos de ti, Nagato-Dice sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente-Buenas noches Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Zetsu, Tobi-Se despide en una leve inclinacion y desapareciendo rapidamente sin dejar rastros de su precensia<br>-Sabe demasiado de nosotros, vigilenla-Ordena Pain y todos asienten y se van menos Tobi y Konan  
>-Que opinan de ella?-Pregunta Konan mirando fijamente a Pain<br>-Hay que tener cuidado pero se que ella nos servira-Dice Madara

Torami esta sentada en la rama de un arbol temblando de frio y pensando en voz alta  
>-Que frio y justo ahora que me dijeron que no podia hacer gala de mis poderes-Se queja Torami frustrada para luego sentir el chakra de Deidara y hacer como si no estuviera ahi tomando ventaja claro<br>-Que frio y yo que esperaba que me pusieran con algun compañero, Deidara seria muy fuerte, compartimos la admiracion por el arte y mas por el esfimero y tambien es muy lindo, inteligente y habil-Dice la chica sonrojada, con el tiempo fingir se le hizo facil-Q-Quien a-an-nda ahi?-Pregunta la chica temblando por el frio  
>-Tu eres Torami, cierto?Soy Deidara, hm-Dice el rubio de ojos celestes poniendose al lado de ella a lo que ella se ruborisa mas y asiente<br>-Se quien eres, que te trae por mi nueva cama?-pregunta la pelinegra intentando no temblar  
>-Me parecio que no podrias dormir con tanto frio y vengo a hacerte compañia, hm-Explica Deidara mirando la marca que le dejo a Torami un demonio<br>-Se ve mal pero no duele, estas herido?-dice preocupada Torami al ver que tiene una gran herida en el hombro de Deidara por accidente, este asiente  
>-Tranquila, no es nada, hm-La tranquiliza el rubio<br>-Si quieres puedo curarte sin dejar rastro pero no le puedes decir a nadie de esto. Lo prometes?-El chico asiente y ella le indica que deje al descubierto la mas, Deidara se saca la capa y la remera que parece una maya  
>-Tienes más heridas-Comenta la joven pero no espero respuestas, se quedo lo más lejos del chico, y con la uña se abre una herida en el dedo del medio de la mano derecha<br>-Toma, se que da asco pero lame mi dedo solo un poco, necesitas mi sangre y ademas te hara mas fuerte y dificil de matar-Dice y Le extiende su mano derecha a lo que Deidara un poco dudoso la agarra y lame tiernamente el dedo de Torami causando una descarga electrica en ambos y suelta la mano de la chica  
>-Ahora viene lo más complicado, debo admitir que no suelo tener que curar heridas y las mías no duran demasiado-Dice mostrándola anterior herida que ya no estaba y no se ve cicatriz<br>-como?hm-Pregunta Deidara sorprendido  
>-Pocas personas me pueden dañar realmente, que no me cuide porque sane rapido no significa que no sepa esquivar-Explica la chica-Esto te puede sorprender un poco pero no te dolera, te dara cosquillas en todo dolor de la tecnica me lo quedare yo-Agrega sonriendo y dandole mas curiosidas al con sus uñas se hace varios tajos en las manos y dedos dejandolas cubiertas de sangre y sin previo aviso, la sangre se junta en el dedo corazon y en el indice, extiende sus dos dedos cerrando los puños, acerca una de sus manos lentamente a una de las heridas del chico, suspira levemente y le pasa los dedos por encima de la herida sin tocarla hasta que solo queda una marca roja y ahi ella usa la otra mano con la sangre mas seca en sus asombro del Akatsuki rubio su piel absorbe la sangre de la chica y cuando ella parece terminar con todas sus heridas, se ve algo cansada pero no lo demuestra.<p>

-Listo, supongo que ya puedes irte, lo último que quiero es que te venga hipotermia-Dice la chica recostándose nuevamente en el árbol. El chico la mira asombrado por unos momentos y decide que esa chica no debe dormir a la intemperie.

-Ven, acompáñame. No preguntes a dónde iremos. Hm- Dice Deidara extendiéndole la mano y Torami la agarra sin dudarlo pero el chico usa demasiada fuerza y terminan en una situación comprometedora: ella arriba de él con la boca a centímetros de la suya y los ojos celestes mirándose intensamente, haciendo que ambos se ruboricen. Ella de da cuenta lo que está por pasar y se levanta usando sus poderes asombrando mas al chico. Torami abre los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Se que quieres una explicación de por qué puedo hacer jutsus sin manos pero no son jutsus, aunque tenga demasiado chakra yo no lo uso. Mis técnicas no usan chakra y por lo tanto tampoco sellos o palabras-Explica Torami levantando a Deidara sin mucho esfuerzo. –Serás mas fuerte a partir de ahora pero no lo notarás en seguida-Agrega informándolo a lo que el asiente muy sonrojado y se dirigen hacia la cueva, entraron y fueron hasta un cuarto.

-Hoy duermes en mi cama, yo duermo en el futón, hm-Le dice Deidara y ella niega

-No debo dormir aquí, te daré problemas y en todo caso tu duermes en la cama, como ya dijiste es tuya-Dice la chica de pelo negro y ojos celestes sentada en el suelo

-La cama es muy grande, podemos dormir los dos en ella, hm-Dice el rubio algo sonrojado rascándose la nuca. Ella sonríe dulcemente al ver que el chico no tiene dobles intenciones y muy roja asiente y se le ocurre una idea. Se acerca a su mochila que tiene un block de información del mundo shinobi, galletas, una cuadernola con fics de Akatsuki y otras historias que no tienen nada que ver con un fic, una cartuchera, más comida y ropa de cambio, saca un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, al ver que el Akatsuki mira el objeto curioso ella se larga a reír.

-Toma, son galletas, si te gustan puedes quedártelas, tengo muchas más-Dice la chica extendiéndole las galletas, no sin antes sacar una galleta y pegarle un mordisco.

-Gracias, hm-Dice Deidara agarrando el paquete y probando una galleta, la cara de Deidara muestra lo mucho que le gustan esas galletas, logrando una sonrisa en la joven.

-M-me pre-prestarías u-una de tus r-remeras? Es que n-no t-ten-ngo pijama-Tartamudea Torami muy sonrojada.

-Hm-Dice Deidara y le da una de sus remeras. Torami la agarra agradecida y al notar que no hay baños en el cuarto se da vuelta muy sonrojada y se saca la remera de manga corta ajustada y color azul rey, se pone la remera blanca que le dio Deidara y se saca los pantalones, usando la remera del chico como un camisón que le tapa lo suficiente como para dormir tranquila.

-Gracias, Deidara-sama-Dice Torami dándose vuelta y fijándose de que Deidara está metido en la cama mirándola desde ella, ella se acerca, se mete y se acurruca en el pecho del artista efímero."Deidara-sama, podría acostumbrarme a eso, hm. Darle mi remera fue la mejor idea del mundo, se ve demasiado sexy, hm" se dice a si mismo Deidara con una sonrisa rodeando la cintura de Torami con sus brazos y durmiéndose casi que al instante.


	2. Entrando A Akatsuki

**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Capítulo 2: Entrando a Akatsuki.**

Al amanecer Torami se despierta, al notar que esta acurrucada en el pecho de Deidara se sonroja y se mueve un poco inquieta intentando librarse del agarre del rubio para poder salir sin mucho éxito. Deidara abre los ojos al notar que algo se mueve, ve que Torami lo está mirando sonrojada y sonríe al verla enterrar la cabeza en su pecho por la vergüenza.

-B-Buenos d-días, Deidara-sama-Dice la chica levantándose lentamente y vistiéndose dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Buenos días Tora, hm-Dice el Akatsuki levantándose y vistiéndose mientras mira a la chica.

-Kurotsuchi se ganó la lotería del hermano mayor-Dice Torami luego de vestirse con su ropa, extrañando un poco el olor de Deidara.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermana? Hm-Pregunta Deidara ya vestido abriendo la puerta y saliendo seguido de la chica para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Se muchas cosas pero no puedo decir cómo lo sé, solo digamos que conozco la historia de todos, su forma de pensar, de hablar, lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus jutsus y cosas así-Dice Torami encogiéndose los hombros.

En la cocina están todos sentados en una gran mesa desayunando, al ver a Deidara y a la chica nueva hablar como viejos amigos se sorprenden, mas no se le nota a la mayoría.

-Buenos días a todos-Dice felizmente Torami y se sienta en la mesa al lado de Itachi y de Deidara, a éste último no le gustan las miradas de Itachi hacia su nueva amiga.

-Buenos días, Tora-chan-Dice Tobi con su tono de niño chico que cansa a todos. "Ese cuerpo de Hashirama debe de estar defectuoso" piensa Torami. Algunos la saludan otros no pero a ella no parece importarle mucho eso, ya que sin comer se queda hablando alegremente con Deidara e Itachi.

-Sólo puedes comer una vez al día, debes informarnos todos tus movimientos y la prueba será apenas terminen de comer-Informa Pain fríamente.

-Comeré el almuerzo con ustedes, supongo que debo ayudar con el mantenimiento de la casa, puedo cocinar y limpiar aunque prefiero cocinar.-Le dice Torami sin inmutarse de tener todas las miradas sobre ella y Pain asiente.

Al terminar el desayuno, como Nagato dijo, Torami tendría que hacer las pruebas una tras otra. Todos se encuentran en un llano cerca de la cueva, el cuerpo de Yahiko analiza los movimientos de la nueva recluta.

-Deberás de pelear con 3 de nosotros y mostrarnos algunos de tus poderes-Indica el líder y la chica asiente.-Hidan será el primero, Sasori el segundo e Itachi el último-Agrega mirando a cada uno de los nombrados, estos asienten y el ninja de pelo blanco y gran guadaña me sonríe sádicamente poniéndose en el centro del llano.

-Serás un gran…-Dice Hidan pero Torami lo interrumpe.

-Gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama, si claro cómo no.-Dice Torami activando sus ojos sin que nadie lo notara.-Terminemos con esto, no quiero tener que hacer el almuerzo a las apuradas, señor Masoquista.-Agrega con voz cansada haciendo que Kisame y Deidara estallaran a carcajadas.

-¡Maldita mocosa! Jashin-sama te castigará-Grita molesto Hidan tirándole su guadaña a Torami con la intención de hacerle una herida pero Torami evadió todo sin esforzarse.

-Tsk, y yo que pensaba que pelear con Hidan sería divertido, bueno terminemos con esto.-Dice Torami creando más por reflejo que por necesidad un aura de llamas tanto rojas como azules y negras para asomboro de todos y extiende el brazo derecho para lanzar una llamarada de fuego que Hidan intenta esquivar sin lograrlo, ya que es fuego perseguidor, pero antes de quemar a Hidan el fuego vuelve al cuerpo de la chica y todos la miran sorprendidos.

-Mi fuego puede matar hasta a los inmortales, un pseudo inmortal no dudaría ni medio minuto bajo las llamas-Explica apenas desaparece todo el fuego mientras Hidan la maldice.- Gomene, Hidan, pero desgraciadamente yo no puedo morir-Dice atrayendo a la marioneta principal de Sasori, haciendo parecer que usó el Shira Tensei de Nagato.

-Supongo que te enojarás si destruyo a Hiruko-Vuelve a hablar Torami y Sasori asiente-Entonces intentaré no pasarme-Agrega la chica sabiendo que ya de por sí está limitada por su sensei.

La pelea cambia drásticamente de unos golpes cuerpo a cuerpo a un montón de marionetas siendo destruidas de maneras diferentes, muchos intentos de envenenamiento y una pequeña herida con un veneno letal que obviamente no le hizo nada a Torami por ser inmortal. Cuando quedaban pocas marionetas Torami abre los brazos en un ángulo obtuso con el brazo izquierdo apuntando hacia Sasori, en cuestión de segundos un rayo cae en los dedos extendidos de la mano derecha y salen por la mano izquierda dirigiéndose hacia Sasori que no logró apartarse a tiempo provocando que todas las marionetas en el campo incluida Hiruko se convirtieran en polvo dejando ver al verdadero Sasori.

-Pensandolo bien no es una buena idea usar mis habilidades-Dice Torami sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza.-Ya lo arreglo pero no deben moverse-Agrega la chica mordiéndose el pulgar de la mano izquierda y luego de unos momentos hacer una línea recta en el suelo.

-Qué se supone que haces?-Pregunta Kisame notoriamente sorprendido.

-Intento ver si la naturaleza de mi ataque también sirve para revivir marionetas, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo ya que si puedo revivir muertos, aunque no esté el cuerpo entero y eso me hace tener que ser muy precavida de en dónde uso esto pero como veo que no sirve intentaré algo que complemente la línea de sangre.-Explica la chica haciendo el sello tigre y quedándose quieta hasta que cuatro rayos caen rodeándola y haciendo un círculo giratorio de rayos a su alrededor.-No debería mostrarles esto pero debo hacerlo. ¡TOGAN!-Grita la última palabra la chica haciendo que sus ojos cambien de celestes a verdes claros con las pupilas rasgadas causando que los rayos sean rodeados de fuego y de agua que giran a mucha velocidad.

-Reconstrucción de los caídos- Dice Torami haciendo que los tres elementos se junten y que se junte la tierra y el viento en una esfera rodeando la línea de sangre y causando que desaparezca y que la chica vuelva a tener sus antiguos colores de ojos.-Supongo que ya está-Agrega al ver que los restos de las marionetas son tragados por la tierra y devueltos como las marionetas que eran antes de la batalla.

-Qué gran arte, hm-Exclama Deidara asombrado haciendo sonreír a la chica.

-Un verdadero artista debe mostrar su arte en un enfrentamiento, ya sea eterno o efímero.-Se excusa Torami recordando sus entrenamientos con Sage.-Supongo que me queda pelear con Itachi.-Concluye la chica a lo que Pain asiente y sin decir nada mas Itachi aparece atrás de Torami con el Sharingan activo y un kunai en el cuello de la chica.

-Debes ser más precavida-Dice Itachi con voz fría y calculadora.

-Mira quién lo dice-Suena la voz de Torami atrás de Itachi y éste siente una katana en el estómago y un kunai en el cuello. Itachi totalmente confundido mira el cuerpo que tiene adelante y éste se convierte en madera que se quema rápidamente.

-Terminamos-Dice rindiéndose Itachi y la chica aparta rápidamente sus armas y guarda su katana en su espalda.-Quién te entrenó?-Interroga el heredero del clan Uchiha.

-Pues obviamente mi maestro-Dice Torami ganándose una mirada asesina de Itachi y varias risas de Hidan, Deidara y de Kisame.

-Itachi-san, esa cría te la hizo bien-Dice el tiburón de manera burlona ganándose una mirada asesina de su compañero.

-Deberías mejorar tus reflejos o si no aunque intentes ganarle a Sasuke no podrás hacerlo-Dice Torami antes de empezar a caminar hacia el líder de Akatsuki.

-Estás dentro, harás el almuerzo y la cena. Mientras no tengas compañero irás con alguno de los equipos armados o buscarás información en solitario, pasa por el cuarto de Kakuzu y él te dará la capa y las reglas. Tu cuarto es el que está a la derecha del de Deidara, ya que dormiste con él sabrás su ubicación. ¿Alguna duda?-Explica Pain y yo niego levemente.-Bien, También harás las estrategias con Itachi y puede que se necesite para más cosas. Según lo que tengo entendido sabes lo qué pasará, cómo y cuándo, quiénes estarán presentes y quiénes no-Finaliza el cuerpo de Yahiko y la joven de pelo negro asiente consciente de que no puede revelar todo lo que sabe.

-La próxima vez que revisen mis cosas no me hago responsable de mis actos-Dice la chica que por el último comentario de Pain supuso que habían encontrado su block en la mochila. "Dejaré que lean la cuadernola y que luego me la devuelvan como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta" se dice la princesa.-Si me permiten les haré el almuerzo, no necesito dinero para comprar nada ya que usaré el mío-Dice desapareciendo en una llamarada de fuego para aparecer en la aldea más cercana con otro fuego.

Al llegar a la aldea, la chica rápida y eficazmente fue de tienda en tienda comprando los mejores ingredientes para hacerles a los Akatsuki sus comidas preferidas y así ganar sus estómagos, y que se nota hasta a lo lejos que le cae mal a la mayoría de los integrantes de la nueva organización a la que está aliada.

Torami llega a la casa cueva con muchas bolsas llenas de varios ingredientes: huevos, surumis, arroz, pescados, cangrejos, camarones, tomates, algas noris, carne molida, cebollas, especias, costillas de cerdo, muslos de pollo, jengibre, salsa de soja, sake especial, hígados de vaca y de pollo, papas pequeñas, ingredientes para hacer salsas, salva, brandy, perejil, aburaage, caldo dashi y carne de res, haciendo que todos los presentes la miren dubitativos y sin hacerles caso la chica se mete a la cocina y empieza a cocinar una cosa tras otra sin parar ni dudar como hacer o que ponerle a una comida, ya a la 1 y media de la tarde, luego de varias horas en la cocina, todos están muertos de hambre, mas si se acercan a la cocina para robar algo para comer sólo consiguen una llamarada en la boca, incluso Pain que fue el último en intentarlo salió con una cara que mostraba absoluta resignación, Torami ni siquiera les deja poner la mesa. Lo que Akatsuki no sabía era que Torami una vez que hace algo lo tiene que hacer perfecto y lo tiene que hacer ella desde el principio al fin, sin ayuda ni indicaciones.

-Siéntense todos en la mesa, si no están todos sentados en 5 minutos no comen-Dice la chica desde la cocina haciendo que todos suden frío, al ir a la mesa se dieron cuenta de que los platos, los cubiertos, los vasos, todas las cosas de la cocina que están en la mesa acomodadas elegantemente son nuevas, finas y caras.

Dos minutos luego del llamando están todos presentes, incluso Sasori que no necesita comer está ahí presente ya que el resto de los integrantes de Akatsuki no quieren arriesgarse a quedarse sin comida. Aparece la joven con el pelo atado en una coleta alta que incluso le agarra su cerquillo que le tapaba ligeramente el ojo derecho, con varios clones con diferentes platos llevando tres platos por clon y uno con diferentes bebidas.

-Para Itachi hice oniguiris, para Kisame hice cangrejos y camarones con dos salsas, para Deidara-sama prepare bakudan, para Konan pescado a la parrilla y aproveché para hacerle las costillas de cerdo como se hacen en mi casa a Hidan, para Kakuzu hice dos platos pequeños ya que no sabía qué tipo de hígado prefiere, hígado de pollo y de vaca ambos con diferentes cosas y salsas, para Tobi inarizushi, para Zetsu diferentes carnes cortadas en trocitos condimentadas, para Pain que no se realmente cual es su comida preferida hice lo que pensé que le gustaría más: pollo frito Karaage, para Sasori como sé que no come le hice algo que le será de utilidad y para mi ya que sobraron varios ingredientes me preparé sushi-Dice Torami poniéndoles los platos servidos de forma demasiado elegante para estar en una casa bajo tierra y a Sasori una gran caja envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con escorpiones negros. El paquete contiene una parte de venenos con sus nombres y antídotos ambos desconocidos en éste mundo, en el medio tiene unas cuchillas que no pierden filo ni se rompen, esas cuchillas son como dagas largas pero la forma de las hojas son algo extrañas pero sumamente letales, y al lado de las cuchillas hay unos shuriken que se pueden usar como kunais ya que no tienen la forma común de las estrellas ninjas.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestras comidas favoritas?-Pregunta algo ¿curioso? Itachi dirigiendo las miradas de todos hacia Torami.

-Hay cosas que no se deben decir para no perder la imagen creada, ¿no Itachi?-Pregunta mandándole una indirecta al usuario del Sharingan, éste suda frío y asiente dando a entender que ambos saben de lo que están hablando.

Cuando terminan de comer, aun todos en la mesa hablando todos con todos casi que a los gritos para poder escucharse desde una la cabecera de la mesa hasta el otro lado de ésta.

-**Nos hemos dado cuenta de algo, maldita cría, tú no eres de Iwa, ni de ninguna aldea, no hay registros sobre ti en ningún lugar y no usas sellos para tus jutsus ni siquiera usas chakra, dinos la verdad, maldita**-Dice la parte negra de Zetsu y la "cría" traga en seco y piensa velozmente sus siguientes palabras y movimientos.

-Contesta la pregunta, niña-Dice Pain fríamente, Torami abre la boca para empezar a contar posiblemente la mentira más grande de su corta vida pero cierra la boca y abre los ojos como platos al ver el símbolo del remolino en azul con llamas rojas que se aparece a su derecha, alertándola de que del símbolo del reino de su padre sólo puede aparecer una persona, y eso sólo podría traer una cosa…problemas.

**Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones plis!Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Moon**


	3. Una Visita Inesperada

Hola a todos de nuevo! :3! Perdón por no subir este cap que de hecho los escribí con los primeros pero como nadie me escribía nada no me atrevía a subirlo. DISFRUTEN EL CAP! :3

DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Una Visita Inesperada<p>

Una chica de aparentemente 18 años con cara seria ojos zafiros con destellos rojos, pelo negro con algunas puntas rojas sangre y ropa negra aparece junto con su gran dragón negro de ojos color zafiro, oh si, Torami conoce a esa chica que se parece tanto a Sage sólo que éste no tiene esos ojos asesinos con destellos de sangre que indican que ha matado a su propia sangre.

-No debes estar aquí-Dice Torami parándose y apareciendo frente a ella olvidando que los akatsukis están a unos metros para crear una dimensión dentro del mundo Shinobi, pensando que están solas empiezan a hablar con libertad.

-Yo debería decirle eso, Hime-sama-Dice con burla y una media sonrisa la joven.

-No te olvides a quien le hablas Milu, no quedarás inmune por ser la gemela de Sage, aparte el no está presente como para defenderte. Dime lo que tengas que decirme y lárgate de aquí, este lugar no está en tus condominios y aún si lo estuviera no serías tan idiota como para hacerlo, ¿o sí?-Dice Torami de forma fría y calculadora que usa con ese tipo de personas que no merecen el perdón de nadie, mira al acompañante de Milu, Ryusu, el dragón de agua que consiguió para intentar hacerle frente a la aprendiz de Maestro.

-Y luego los reyes dicen que eres la mejor sucesora que podrían haber elegido.-Resopla molesta para sí Milu.-Vengo porque extrañaba a mi futura cuñada-a Torami se le escapa un gruñido por lo dicho, Milu sonríe-Pobre Sage él que está tan feliz por su compromiso la próxima luna llena luego de tu coronación, se merece a alguien que le corresponda sus sentimientos pero, el no aceptará a nadie que no sea su queridísima Torami-Hime-sama-Continúa con la misma sonrisa burlona.

-Irónicamente, me meto en una organización de asesinos en un mundo que heredaré luego de unos años para evitar que todos mueran, ya que si se cambian dos futuras decisiones éste mundo seguirá en pie y ellos juntos con otro serán los nuevos héroes que marcarán la historia del futuro mundo shinobi y yo no puedo cambiar mi destino-Dice más para sí que para la chica que es su amiga y al mismo tiempo enemiga.

-La vida de los inmortales es difícil e injusta, Torami, ya después de casi media década deberías haberte acostumbrado, por cierto es raro verte con tu cuerpo humano-Señala la chica dejando ver sus hermosas alas negras mientras la princesa se levanta los hombros.

-No veo por qué no usar la imagen que tendría si Maestro no me hubiera llevado a mi lugar de origen, recuerdo mi cara en el reflejo del agua cuando salieron mis alas, mis orejas y mi cola-Dice la heredera de varios mundos mostrando sus majestuosas alas blancas, grandes, hermosas, perfectas, dignas de un ángel y el sello de tener sangre real, sus orejas de gato negras y su cola a juego.-Pero es cierto que una vez te acostumbras a ellas cuando no las puedes usar las echás en falta y te vuelves demasiado torpe como para ser interpretada en los libros como seres hermosos, infinitos, poderosos, majestuosos y elegantes-Se queja burlonamente mientras se sienta en el suelo de la cocina de la dimensión paralela y Milu la imita apoyando la cabeza en su dragón.

-Cami y Sage me mandaron para darte un pergamino con información sobre sus dudas pero solo sangre real puede abrirlo-Dice Milu seriamente extendiéndole un viejo pergamino algo sucio a su enemiga preferida, ésta lo toma y lo guarda.

-Debo volver a la misión, no puedo tener un mundo entero en el mismo momento por horas por un capricho mío. Tu también deberías hacerlo pero hay que pensar en que les diremos ya que se dieron cuenta de que no hay registros míos por ningún lugar.-Indica Torami parándose y volviendo a su cuerpo humano.

-Escuché que las misiones son más divertidas en equipo y además necesitas pareja dentro de Akatsuki-Dice sugerente Milu a lo que Torami sonríe y niega levemente.

-Tu tampoco tienes registros y necesito estar sin pareja así puedo hacer pareja con los verdaderos objetivos de mi padre, el primero será Sasori y así seguirán hasta que quede el llamado Tobi y revele otra falsa identidad para finalmente mostrar su rostro forzadamente y que se den cuenta que el gran Uchiha Madara no es otro más que el torpe Uchiha Obito con 2 cuerpos artificiales de Senju Hashirama, el primer Hokage.-Explica la princesa mientras ayuda a su futura cuñada a pararse y ésta luego de pararse y despertar a su bestia alada, guarda sus alas negras y le ordena al gran dragón negro de ojos azules que se vaya a su casa a esperar su regreso mientras que ellas arreglan todo, ya que nadie vio a Ryusu menos los dos espectadores que están ocultos, ya que entraron por error y las chicas no se dieron cuenta.

-Evitemos los grandes problemas, yo digo de hacer lo que hacemos para evitar responderle las preguntas a Sage-baka, Cami-Kawaii y a Maestro-sama-Dice con una sonrisa sádica, Torami lo piensa y sonríe cómplice antes de poner algunas reglas y marcar un poco más la estrategia de manera que sólo ellas dos entienden.-Antes de que deshagas esta dimensión quiero que sepas que Sage y yo averiguamos la forma de cancelar esa boda por conveniencia, sólo deben tener una pareja estable-Informa como si no fuera la gran cosa Milu.

-Lo dices como si fuera poco, mis años de amores, infancia y esas cosas fueron invertidos en entrenamiento y misiones para que la paz dure a costa de todo, Milu nunca me he enamorado, no creo que realmente pueda conseguir una pareja estable para dentro de poco más de dos años, no al menos que controle la mente de mi pareja y sabes que antes de tener que volver a controlar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver prefiero estar casada con una de las pocas personas que veo como familia, Sage, Cami, tu y unos pocos más son como mis hermanos o primos. Dejé mi felicidad, mi familia, todo lo conocido por el bien del resto. Ser inmortal es una mierda si no tienes una pareja que te acompañe y aunque me enamore está claro que no me enamoraré de un inmortal, no puedo exigirle que por mi naturaleza pierda su vida para hacer una a mi lado, no sería capaz de pedirle a alguien que se haga inmortal para mi beneficio. Hay mátame ¿quieres?-Habla de un tirón Torami prominentemente frustrada y triste.

-Ya se arreglará, a demás si tú no le pides que lo haga lo haré yo por ti, con tu gusto el afortunado estará como un tren. Cambiando de tema, sé que no disfrutas mucho el hecho de que hoy cumplís 16, por más que le digas a todos que es dentro unos meses no engañarás a los Dioses por muy estúpidos que sean. ¡Demonios Carolina! Nos conocemos lo suficiente que no es la suma de años lo que te preocupa-Dice Milu furiosa por el actuar de la princesa de los mundos.

-Hacía años que nadie me llamaba por ese nombre, eso hace menos de un año me haría feliz al recordar que aun dentro de mí sigue esa chica pero ahora que veo la realidad recuerdo la chica que fui y que murió el día de su cumpleaños hace ya casi 5 años. De todos modos eso ya no importa, debo hacer muchas cosas y tu no debes volver a aparecer así, me meterás en problemas-Dice sin darle mucha importancia una Torami que en apariencia está bien.

-Son simples mortales, no son importantes-Dice Milu despreocupadamente y eso enfurece a la heredera de ese mundo ya que conoce a Mili y sabe que realmente piensa eso.

-Dilo de nuevo y despídete de tu vida, ellos me importan y no los mataré por capricho tuyo. Donde le eches el ojo a alguno para tus juegos verás que la tierra de tu padre, el lugar al que todos llaman infierno será un paraíso en comparación y sabes que no miento, que sea pacifista y por eso no use mis verdaderas habilidades no me convierte en débil-Habla por primera vez como se supone que un heredero debe hablar causando verdadero terror a los presentes.

-Humanos-Murmura rápidamente Milu haciendo que Torami se lamente la no tan larga conversación que tuvieron, ya que conoce el chakra de esas dos personas.

-Deidara-sama, Itachi-san, pueden salir no les pasará nada-Dice la chica dándole a entender a su amiga que no puede matarlos, jugar con ellos o dárselos a Ryusu como comida.

-Nos debes muchas explicaciones, Torami pero nos las darás luego, no diremos nada.-Dice Itachi con su voz naturalmente fría dando a entender que pueden deshacer el espacio que creó la heredera, esta asiente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de estar solos a estar con todos los akatsukis.

-Ni tú deberías existir-Dice Milu sacando de su espalda una cuchilla del mismo tipo que las nuevas de Sasori, recubriéndola de agua y rayos para luego empezar una pelea mortal con su gran amiga. Torami lejos de sentirse intimidada saca su katana y ésta es recubierta por llamas azules y negras al instante para empezar a pelear como si no existiera nadie.

-Si siguen así destruirán la casa, hay que detenerlas-Ordena el líder pero nadie se mueve ya que la danza entre las chicas es demasiado peligrosa, incluso para los más poderosos de Akatsuki.

La pelea sigue por casi una hora para sorpresa de Akatsuki que esperaban que la pelea durara poco, hasta que Torami le clava la katana en el brazo a su oponente por un descuido de ésta sabiendo que ella desaparecerá muy furiosa por ese corte que se lo cobrará luego.

-Casi me olvido del porque de mi visita. Feliz cumpleaños 16, amiga-Dice sarcásticamente pero deseándoselo de verdad y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tora-chan!-Dice Tobi alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado y ésta asiente.

-Perdón por los problemas que les he causado, estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitan o si tienen un problema o algo para hablar-Dice Torami desapareciendo en una llamarada luego de una leve inclinación para aparecer en su cuarto dónde se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, definitivamente tiene mucho que pensar.

Mientras tanto en la cocina todos siguen parados como esperando que algo pase sin éxito.

-Esa chica es fuerte, ¿alguien sabe que fue eso?-Pregunta Pain incrédulo al igual que todos pero sólo unos cuantos mostraron sus verdaderas emociones y/ o pensamientos en ese momento

Todos se encogieron los hombros mientras Deidara e Itachi se miran en un acuerdo silencioso de que hablarán, ya sea solos o en conjunto con Torami, para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos mientras otros se quedaron a levantar la mesa y a limpiar las cosas sucias para poder finalmente acabar su en apariencias interminable día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, dejen REVIEWS dando sus opiniones tanto buenas como malas Plis!<strong>

**Veré de subir al rato el otro cap ya que empecé hace realmente poco las clases y estoy en el período de pruebas iniciales para casi al acabarlas empezar los prácticos, trabajos, orales y escritos (y luego adivinen que viene… SI EXACTAMENTE ESO! Los parciales o pruebas semestrales que son los más jodidos en períodos de clase, son como exámenes pero con unos temas menos dependendiendo de la nota que uno tenga la cantidad de temas que tiene dicha prueba).**

**Espero poder subir pronto los nuevos caps(tengo problemas con la net/ el internet y mi PC me la tiene re jurada con el tema de ingresar a ) así que espero que realmente al menos los problemas de net se solucionen pronto, ya que por el momento agarro la laptop de mi padre para pasar lo que tengo escrito en mi súper cuadernola de cuentos locos, así la llaman mis amigos y familia(que de hecho tengo uno bastante largo para escribir pero me da pereza escribir tanto y lo peor de todo es que, aunque lo pasara todo a la laptop de mi padre ni siquiera va por la mitad y eso que va más de la mitad de una cuadernola de hojas A4 de 100 hojas escritas con letra diminuta sin saltearme ni media carilla).**

**Besos, Moon! :3! **


	4. Las Debilidades De La Princesa

Hola a todos este cap es algo corto porque lo hice en un ratito libre para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin caps (una amiga me amenazó con bloquearme la cuenta de Dofus si no subía pronto otro cap y yo con tal de no perder mi amada cuenta me senté a escribir entre tareas jeje :3).

Espero que les guste la miniatura de cap, PLIS DEJEN REWIVS!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama ;3

**Capítulo 4: Las Debilidades De La Princesa**

* * *

><p>Varios días pasaron desde la caótica comida de Akatsuki, Torami evitaba a toda costa hablar de lo sucedido, aún estando a prueba ella inclusive evadió a Pain y a Tobi alegando que todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que andar de niñas chismosas preguntando cosas que no les incumben.<p>

Ahora Torami se encuentra en una de las múltiples ramas de un gran árbol de un bosque que bordea un lago. "No sé cómo hacer las cosas a partir de ahora" piensa Torami mientras mira el lago que tanto se parece al lugar de uno de sus primeros entrenamientos de elementos, sonriendo ante tan hermoso lago se permite recordar esos tiempos en los que su problema más grave era ganarse sus alas y aprender a usarlas.

"Era sobre las 6 de la mañana y los 3 estudiantes del famoso ex heredero al trono de las respectivas tierras de sus padres, Maestro, se encontraban listos para el entrenamiento, algo dormidos sobre el lomo del gran dragón de Maestro, Ryubiko, una dragona violácea de unos profundos ojos negros como los de su amo.

-Deben levantarse antes de que Maestro-sennin aparezca para empezar su entrenamiento, recuerden que hoy empiezan con el agua-Dijo Ryubiko con su dulce voz maternal moviendo un poco a el trío de perezosos al acostarse sobre un llano del bosque frente al gran lago donde entrenarían los nuevos discípulos de su dueño.

-Pero Biko-chan es demasiado temprano y además no nos servirá de nada saber usar éste elemento. Cami es lo que se denomina como un cambia formas, Sage y yo somos ángeles, Sage usa katana y elemento aire y yo siendo la heredera al trono no veo la necesidad de aprender absolutamente todas las cosas habidas y por haber, cuando con el fuego y el rayo me va bien- Se quejó y argumenta casi de forma infantil, Torami con un gran puchero digno de una niña de su edad.

-Torami-sama luego verá que es necesario saber de todo y más siendo una de las herederas al trono. ¿Qué harás cuando te hagan dar la gran pelea de ascensión?-Preguntó la dragona refiriéndose a la pelea que todos los herederos tienen entre sí para definir quién de todos es el mejor.

-¡PERO BIKIO-CHAN, ESA PELEA SERÁ DENTRO DE AL MENOS 6 AÑOS!-Protestó la princesa despertando al resto de su equipo por sus gritos.

-Hime-sama es muy temprano para que usted grite de esa forma-Le dijo Sage con su típica sonrisa matadora.

–No me digas princesa, soy heredera no princesa, mis padres si así se pudieran llegar a llamar no son reyes, son demonios. Que nos llamen ángeles no significa que lo seamos, recuérdalo–Dijo una Torami furiosa más por el regaño que por el título por la que la llamó su amigo.

–Debes acostumbrarte a que te llamen así, Caro-chan–Dijo Cami convirtiéndose en un perro rojizo, algo pequeño y sentándose en el regazo de la chica que en ese momento yacía sobre el pasto.

–Buenos días–Dijo una voz adulta desde el cielo. –Hoy probarán sus habilidades con el agua, espero grandes cosas de ti, Torami–Agregó Maestro aterrizando en el suelo elegantemente.

–Hai Maestro-sennin–Dijeron los niños parados y ahora verdaderamente listos para el entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaban y los estudiantes entrenaban como si no existiera mañana, mas no todos obtuvieron los resultados esperados.

–Cami veo que eres muy hábil con el agua, a ti, Sage, no te va tan mal pero a ti Torami. No veo la razón por la cual no puedas hacer absolutamente nada con el agua, ni siquiera puedes mover ligeramente el agua. Me has decepcionado–Dijo el maestro dando su opinión–Veo que es cierto que tu familia no es muy a fin con el agua, entonces nunca podrás usar el agua como arma, tampoco la tierra ni el aire por mucho que entrenes, eso también significa que con mucha suerte podrás curar a alguien y que dominar los ataques y poderes combinados te será prácticamente imposible, eso incluye las ilusiones demoníacas. –Dijo añadió el viejo sensei sin inmutarse en el daño que le provocó a la princesa.

–No te preocupes Caro-chan, me haré el mejor usuario de agua y dominaré la tierra como segundo elemento, Sage hará lo mismo con el viento y la tierra. No es necesario que seas experta en todo, nosotros cubriremos tus debilidades–Dijo Cami con determinación y Sage lo apoyó asintiendo repetidas veces.

–Gracias amigos, son los mejores del mundo–Agradeció una conmovida chica con una sonrisa de total cariño y aceptación aunque internamente la chica quería pegarse tres tiros y luego darle su cuerpo a los lobos. "No dejaré que nadie me cuide de esa forma, si voy a gobernar deberé ser la mejor de las mejores, puede que solo pueda usar dos elementos pero esos dos elementos serán más fuertes que todos mis oponentes" pensó Torami poniéndose varias metas claras en la mente. La primera fue que nunca dejaría que alguien notara sus debilidades, la segunda fue que nunca se permitiría ser una carga para nadie y la tercera pero no menos importante, jamás dejaría que algo o alguien la limitara, ni siquiera ella misma; y así Torami practicó día y noche fuera de los entrenamientos establecidos todas las cosas que nunca podría dominar, con los años logró hacer solo un ataque de aire y creó con ayuda de sus amigos una forma de curar sin la necesidad de usar elementos."

–Ese día marco mi vida tanto para bien como para mal–Dice la princesa en voz alta mientras cierra los ojos.

–Debió ser un día muy caótico y no muy artístico, hm–Dice una voz saliendo de algún lugar para sorpresa de Torami

–Vienes por una explicación y supongo que ya no hay a donde huir–Afirma la chica mirando la silueta de la persona que la sorprendió notoriamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este Cap, ya estoy escribiendo el otro que será más largo que este.<strong>

**Dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, amenazas, ideas, etc, etc :3!**

**Besos, Moon! :P**


End file.
